Get over itand move on
by mentos93
Summary: Danny feels awful about being with everlyn and is thinking of giving her up so she would be with Rafe, but Rafe tells Danny he is going to be a father. would Danny change his mind about leaving Evelyn? This is after the war and Danny lives. ch 10-13 r up.
1. Chapter 1

_Danny POV_

I stared at Rafe as he pulled out his sleeping bag. We have been doing fine since the day I got shot, I don't remember much, but Rafe has been with me every step of the way to recovery. "Aren't u excited we're heading home tomorrow, Danny Boy." He asked finally laying down and getting comfortable. "Yeah, I guess." I know it was a lame thing to say when we were finally going to go back home after being stranded herein Japan for 7 months, but the way I was feeling , I couldn't t help it, but feel sour.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Rafe asked a little concerned. Ok I had to tell him, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. I love Evelyn so much, but I have loved Rafe longer, he was my brother, and brothers don't steal each other's girlfriends and feel good about it. I can't even comprehend why he has been so nice to me these months.

"I Know how much you love Evelyn and-"

'That's over now Danny get over it."

"No, I would be the worst brother in the world if I didn't back down. I mean you came back to us because of her. You loved her first and I know you'll always love her. Rafe and as much as it hurts to say, Man, She loves you more than me."

Rafe stared at me for a second.

"Do you remember what I kept telling you when you were in the infirmary?"

What was he talking about; all I could remember was the excruciating pain.

"No."

"When they shot you and you fell. Do you remember?"

"Rafe, I had five bullets inside me!"

He looked a little uneasy, like he had told me something very important and I didn't remember, but that didn't matter now, we leave for Pearl Harbor tomorrow and I had to settle this.

"Rafe, I know you love her-"

"And so do you" he spat back.

"I know I do, but..But Rafe, she was yours first and If I truly love Evelyn, I would want her to be truly happy and when she's truly happy, she's with you.

Rafe didn't look too convinced; he just sat up and stared at the ground for a second before he spoke.

"What makes you say that?"

I took a deep breath as all the memories of me and Evelyn played in my head, I remembered the movies, the beach and our one special night in the hangers.

"Everything we did everything we talked about revolved around you. When I told her a story from our past as little boys, she'll laugh so hard." I paused "Remember the day of the attack?"

Rafe smiled a little. "How could I forget?"

"We went to give blood, remember" He nodded his head.

"Well I tried looking into her eyes, but she won't look at me, then when she went over to you, and I saw the way she looked at you, Rafe." I paused; it really hurt saying this because I was actually bringing myself to reality at the same time. "Just the mention of your name makes her day."

Rafe shook his head.

"Rafe, I already told her."

He looked at me sharply and coldly

"You idiot, what did you do that for? When?

I was a little freighted.

"I wrote it while I was in the infirmary because I thought I was going to die and then since I didn't I kept it, but then the past month I've been feeling like crap, so I sent it to her two weeks ago. I told her, I was not being very nice by keeping her to myself."

"First of all, you my brother are an ass; second of all it's too late."

Now I was confused, what did he mean by that?

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked

"Because Danny boy, you're going to be a daddy!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for not disclaiming in the first one, I'm kind of new. Lol. Any ways this is chapter two. Please feel free to review so I can know if I should continue the story. Thanks so much for reading!!_

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, maybe one or two in the future, but for now I don't own any one._

Rafe POV.

Danny stared at me in shock, the same way he did the day he got shot. It was like five bullets pierced through his skin again.

"Danny, are you alright?" I asked

He slowly put his hands over his face as if he was going to start crying.

"Danny, say something."

"What am I supposed to say Rafe?" I could tell this was not exactly good news.

"I'm going to bed" he said pulling the blankets over him.

"Danny, what is wrong with you? I just told you your having a baby and this is how you react." I didn't get it, if he loved Evelyn so much he should be happy they are both bringing life into the world. I'll kill to be the one sharing a baby with Evelyn.

"I am acting this way because I now know why she wanted to stay with me, why she claims she loves me." I could tell he was hurt; I never thought about it that way.

"I knew it, Rafe, she doesn't love me." Tears came down his eyes slowly. I know Danny had told me he never felt this way about a girl before, but I didn't realize it until now. All our years together Danny has never acted this way over any of his girlfriends. It just so happens that the one girl he's deeply in love with is the girl I can't live without.

"You have to be with her Danny, she's having your kid." I said even though it ripped my heart to say it. He stared into the darkness of the tent for a minute.

"I am going to be a terrible father." He said with an awkward smile.

Danny and I have always had our differences and there were certain things I could see Danny mess up on, but being a father was definitely not one of them.

"No you're not. You'll be great." I promised.

Danny lay on his back and put the Blanket over his head and said good night, I laid on my side facing the opposite way and I began to stare at the darkness. I loved her so much it hurt to think about her. I know Danny is trying to be a good friend by backing down, but Evelyn is his life now, they are going to raise a child together whether he married her or not. I didn't realize when tears came out of my eyes; I had started crying at the thought of Evelyn and Danny together forever. "Why not just take Danny's offer and feel better." I thought, But that would be horrible of me, I can see how bad Danny's hurting from this, I'll be the worst brother if I did that. What am I going to do? I can't live like this.

"Rafe" I heard Danny call.

I cleared my thought so he wouldn't know I was crying.

"Yeah."

"I think Everlyn should choose who she wants to be with."

I turned to face him.

"She has a choice, I realized she's not some kind of puppy that we choose who she lives with, you know."

I nod in agreement.

"I can always be in the baby's life without coming between the two of you. I'm sure I could get over it."

He said goodnight again before Turning the other way and I just put my head back on my pillow.

Why was he so sure she'll pick me? What if I'm the one who has to get over it and.....Move on?


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pearl Harbor.**

Danny's POV

We were so close to landing on American soil again, maybe in another 15 minutes. I thought about what I was going to say to Evelyn about the letter and the baby. I looked at Rafe to see if he was still asleep and as I suspected he still was. Rafe hated being in a plane if he was not the pilot, he'd much rather fall asleep. I looked out the window and saw land, which lifted my spirits; I had thought for a while that I would never make it back home.

"Home" I heard Rafe say. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm so grateful Rafe." I said sincerely.

I don't think I have ever thanked him for saving me.

"For what?"

"Bringing me back home" I smiled and looked out the window as I prepared myself for the landing.

Rafe's POV

I had not saved Danny, he saved me. He was the one who jump in front of me to take those bullets.

"I did not save you Danny." I said

He looked up at me and smiled.

The plane finally touched the ground and I felt my stomach tie into knots. I was going to see Evelyn and there was a chance we would be together. _Stop it Rafe_, you can't think like that. As we picked up our bags Danny and I were the last two to walk out of the plane. We were greeted by the hot sun of Hawaii and applauds from the families and others who came to welcome us home.

I looked around and finally saw Evelyn walking towards me and Danny; I noticed Danny tense up and hold his bag tighter. "Look at her" I thought. She's even more beautiful with her belly all rounded and her body curvier. As she finally reached us she just stood there, probably arguing with herself about who to hug first, so I took the liberty to put my arms around her. "I brought him home, Ev." I said. She released herself from my embrace and smiled at me before putting her arms around Danny and giving him a kiss. "I missed you-"she said "I missed you both." She said looking at me.

"Wow" Danny said looking at Evelyn's Belly.

"Surprise?" Evelyn said smiling.

Danny smiled and hugged her again.

"Rafe kind of ruined the surprise." He said smiling at me.

Danny POV.

After dinner we decided to talk about our problems. Rafe and I wanted it to sleep another day, but Evelyn was determined to end it.

"Danny the letter you sent me scared me a little." She began to choke up. I moved in close to her to hold her hands. "I had to tell you the way I felt." I said. "I tried talking to Rafe the night before we left, but he won't listen to me and since we are here now, and you're here, maybe the two of you can look at each other and tell me what I'm saying is true." I felt my eyes getting watery. "Evelyn, I love you so much-"

"- And I love you too"

"You might love me, yes, but it's not as much as you love Rafe."

"Danny, how would you know that?" she held my hand tighter to prove that she meant it. I took this chance to look at Rafe, who was just staring at her. There was no denying it that Rafe loved Evelyn.

"Evelyn, I want you to forget the fact that my baby is in you and just close your eyes and imagine yourself 40 years from now." She stared at me a little confused. "Do it." I said almost commanding her.

"Danny this is stupid" Rafe said.

Evelyn closed her eyes and I saw tears coming down her check, I couldn't help it, but let mine down too.

"Danny, you're the father of the baby, you two need to be a family." Rafe said when Evelyn opened her eyes.

"Who did you see with you?" I asked ignoring Rafe.

"Danny-"

"Evelyn tell me the truth." I said.

"Danny, I feel like your pushing me away.'

"Evelyn, I have to. You are half way through the door right now, you want to leave, but you just feel bad for me, so you feel you should stay, but I love you and I can't be selfish. You have to be with the one you love and that's why I want you to take Rafe back." I quickly got up from the couch and started pacing around, my heart was beating ten times faster now, I was sweating like a hound dog and I had a very bad head ache.

"I want you to be truly happy, Evelyn. That's all."

"What makes you think I am not happy with you, Danny? What if it was you I saw with me 40 years from now?"

I refused to make myself think I was the one Evelyn wanted to end up with. I wish I was, I wish I was the one she had that extra smile for.

"But it's not me." I said bluntly.

I went back to sit beside her and I forced a smile, just to make her feel comfortable.

"It wasn't me, right?"

She slowly nodded and looked up at Rafe and at that moment my heart fell to the bottom of my stomach.

**Reviews would be great!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

**I make a lot of grammar mistakes. Please forgive me, I'm working on it.**

**This is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

****

**Evelyn's POV**

It's been two weeks since I last saw Danny. Rafe said he saw him at work, but things weren't the way it used to be. Rafe and Danny were captains now so they trained young pilots for missions and stuff.

"Are you okay?" Rafe asked me. We were about to start dinner.

"I'm fine" I said.

Rafe and I had started dating again, not really since I was heavily pregnant, but we were in a relationship. It was not the way it used to be though, Full of life and passion. This relationship was full of guilt. We both felt guilty in one way or the other.

Anytime Rafe and I wanted to have a moment to ourselves and put Danny out of our minds, Little Danny here would freak out. It will kick so hard it made me groan. In fact it kicked every time Rafe came near me.

Sometimes I'll rub my belly to sooth the baby, I'll say "It's just your uncle Rafe" but it didn't care, sometimes I felt like it was saying "well, he's not my daddy!"

I looked up and saw Rafe staring at his dinner. He missed Danny, I could tell. Not only was he his best friend, he was his little brother.

"You know in about two weeks I'm going to get this baby out and we can do all that we want to do." I said trying to get his mind of Danny.

"Not really because for the next months all your attention would be on that baby." he smiled

"I wonder what it is." I said "some days I feel like it's a boy and other days I feel like it's a girl."

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's perfect." Rafe said.

I smiled. Rafe was the best and I know when the baby comes he would be a great uncle… but I wasn't so sure about Danny.

"Is Danny ever going to care for this baby?" I didn't mean to bring him up, but it always disturbed me because Danny never seemed to care that in a couple of days he'll be a father.

"Give him time Ev. Danny would never abandon his kid."

"I hope not." I said. I'd hate for this child to grow up without a father.

Rafe and I were silent for a little bit, taking bites out of our food when we heard the door bell.

**Danny's POV**

I never meant to stay away from Rafe. There was so much going on for me already as captain and I wanted so much to tell him about it, but I just couldn't face Evelyn. I still loved her and the sight of her would make me crawl under my bed and cry because I couldn't have her. I knew she was going to pick Rafe, but still I had this very little part of me that hoped she'll pick me instead.

I stood on Evelyn's front porch ready to use my Poker face. Red was real good with that so I asked him to teach me how to have one, turns out I'm a natural.

My hands shook a little, but I had my face prepared. I didn't want Rafe or Evelyn to feel guilty because of me. If I acted like I was fine and I had moved on, they'll be comfortable around with each other around me.

Rafe appeared as the door slowly opened. I guess they weren't expecting company. Beside him was Evelyn standing there beautiful as ever. I felt my knees weaken when our eyes met.

"Hope you don't mind me dropping in for dinner." I said as I walked in taking my eyes off Evelyn's.

"Of course, Danny, you can walk in here anytime you want. You know that." Rafe said sounding …nervous.

"Hello Evelyn"

"Hi Danny"

"How's my kid doing?" I asked

"Its fine" she replied with a smile.

I stared at the both of them a little curious. They were acting so different, so nervous. It was almost like the first time a kid meets their parents after 10 years. It was awkward and I think my new no expression face didn't help.

"I have something important to tell you two." I began. "Doolittle has asked me to command a secret mission in Japan and we leave this Friday."

"What?" Rafe yelled. "Why haven't I heard about this?"

"That's because you weren't asked to go." I said plainly.

"I hope you didn't volunteer Danny. Damn it! You've got a kid on the way!" he yells

He started cursing and yelling all sorts of things like "Why Danny?" "What were you thinking?"

"I was kidding." I blurted out to shut him up and also stop Evelyn from crying because I already saw her tearing up. I still had my poker face on. "It was a joke."

They both stared at me blankly before Evelyn cracked a small smile. Rafe began to laugh too.

"Right, cause Doolittle would never send you out without me." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean Rafe? I said. I was angry at that statement, but I didn't want to show it. Rafe had this idea for the longest time that I was helpless and I always depended on him, but now all that was going to change. Rafe saw that I wasn't kidding so he stopped laughing and started looking for words to explain himself.

" I…um….I didn't mean that, Danny, I meant we both work great together it would be dumb to…uh…I couldn't even go on a mission without you."

"You have." I was talking about the time he left for England.

"And look were that got me." He said with a nervous laugh.

I shook my head and I looked at Evelyn who cast the meanest gaze at Rafe for what he said.

"So, where's dinner?" I asked moving towards the dining room, leaving Rafe a little flustered. I kind of liked this whole Poker face, tough attitude thing.

**Rafe's POV**

Something wasn't right with Danny. He wasn't the same. Sometimes I wish all this never happened, me going to Europe, Pearl Harbor, the war, both of us falling for the same girl.

I stared at Danny and he stared right back at me blankly. We were waiting for Evelyn to warm the dinner up. If I hadn't known him so long, I'd say he was depressed or something, but I know Danny. He's just trying to put up an act to look tough. He pretended like he was over Evelyn, when he wasn't and deep down inside him he was hurting badly.

"So when's he getting here?" Danny asked as we began to eat.

"Who's he?" Evelyn asked.

"My boy"

"Your boy? Who said anything about it being a boy?"

"I just know."

"You can also tell with the way he kicks you all the time." I added trying to get into the conversation. Why was Danny making me nervous?

Evelyn giggled.

"Why do you guys want a boy so badly?"

"So he can fly" we both said at the same time without thinking. Evelyn Laughed.

"And what happens when it's a girl" she asked.

"Then she'll be the first the first woman to fly a plane." Danny said.

Danny's dad had been a pilot in WW1, that's how we both got our love for flying. Ever since we were younger, Danny had always said he'll be the one to teach his son how to fly, unlike his dad, who abandoned him and found comfort in drinking.

"I'm just teasing." He smiled a little for the first time. "I don't care about the gender. As long as it is my child, I'm going to love it to death."

I smiled at Danny and looked at Evelyn, who was smiling at him too. Like I had said earlier Danny would never abandon his child.

"Danny, How about you come and stay with us, I'm sure Red is tired of squeezing with you in that tiny apartment." I heard Evelyn say. That actually was a good idea. If Danny could stay with us he'll get comfortable with the idea of Evelyn and I, then he won't have to act this way, he'll be his old self again.

"Danny, we would love it if you did." I added.

"I don't know. I don't want to invade your space."

"Danny, the baby would be here soon. It would be better because you'll be closer to it." Evelyn said looking at him hopefully.

Danny didn't come to a decision. He told Ev and I he'll be back for dinner tomorrow night and he'll let us know then. I really wanted Danny to stay here with us; I couldn't stand the way Evelyn looks at him now. I think he'll be better off at Red's.


	5. Chapter 5

Rafe's POV.

During the lunch break I set out to look for Danny, we needed to talk about a lot of things. Evelyn, the baby, living with us. I wanted us to come to a place where we didn't act like strangers anymore. Danny was my best friend and I really missed my best friend. I walked into the cafeteria and found Danny at the table which used to be ours with Red, Billy and Gooz. I walked over to him, feeling unusually nervous; maybe it was because I was scared he wouldn't want to talk.

"Hey, Danny" I said "Hey guys"

"Heyyy captain" They all said. I laughed

"Hey, Rafe" Danny said with a smile and I felt a lot relieved that he wasn't acting like he was last night. Plus, I new the act was all for Evelyn.

"Danny, do you mind if we go for a walk, I got something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure" he said getting up and picking up the apple on his tray. We excused our selves and headed towards the beach. It was about a mile away from the base, I knew we had time to walk there sit a little and come back before our hour and a half break was over. Danny and I walked quietly for about fifteen minutes. I was thinking about how I was going to start the conversation as Danny ate his apple.

"I'm sorry about last night" he said

"What are you talking about Danny?" I didn't want him to apologize; I wanted to apologize for starting this whole thing.

"Acting funny"

"Danny, I know you more than anyone walking the surface of this earth and I know the way you acted last night was to protect your feelings and there is nothing wrong with that. If there's anyone who's supposed to be apologizing, it's me."

"What did you do?" he asked laughing a little.

"I was the one that left for England in the first place"

"Rafe you can't keep blaming everything on you making the choice to go to England. No one knew what was going to happen in the future. Things just happen and it turns out we don't like it half the time."

I didn't know where that came from, so I figured Danny had been doing a lot of thinking, but he was wrong, if I didn't go to England, both of us would not be in love with Evelyn.

"And I'm sure you are probably thinking we both won't be in love with Evelyn if you stayed, but what about the bombings? What if we didn't get into a fight and sleep in the car the night before? We'd probably be in our beds and get blown to pieces before we had a chance to run to a plane."

Danny was actually right; we both could have been killed that night.

"Evelyn is having my baby and I know it worries you, but don't let it. I have decided to live with you and Evelyn and it's all for the babie's sake and I promise you Rafe, I have no intention of getting back with Evelyn. I can't lie and say I don't have feelings for her, but I can guarantee you it's not for display."

I smiled.

"I thought I was the one who wanted to do the talking" I said

Danny laughed.

"There only one condition, If you are going to live with us. Can we please get back to what we were before I went to England?"

"Of course we can."

We hugged to kind of seal the deal before we started our walk back to base. Danny talked about the guys he was training and I told him about mine, it turns out we both had a set of friends in our classes that reminded us so much of ourselves. It felt really good to have my friend back.

Danny's POV

I stayed up all night thinking about every thing that was wrong in my life and when Rafe came up to me during lunch to talk about our problems, I couldn't help it but pour out all of my conclusions from the night before. I didn't want to have the poker face and I hated not being friends with Rafe. I wanted all that to change and I'm glad we settled it. After Rafe and I got my stuff from Red's apartment we headed back to the house. On our way there we stopped at one of the best restaurants in Pearl Harbor to pick up some dinner. Rafe thought me moving in was an event worth celebrating and I couldn't disagree.

When we got to the house Evelyn had some of her friends over, so ended up sharing the dinner for three with three other people, but thankfully after they left we had the dinner Evelyn had already prepared ready to fill us up.

"Danny, after dinner I'll set up the guest room for you. It still has some boxes in it, it's a little bit of a mess."

"Don't sweat it, just show me where the sheets are and I can do the rest my self, plus don't call it a guest room, it's Danny's room from now on. I'll feel like a guest if I slept in the guest room" they both laughed and I liked that. That was the goal, feel at home and be comfortable with my friends.

"Does the baby already have its room?" I asked

"Yes, and it works out perfectly because it connects with both our rooms. That way we can both easily go in there to check on it." She said

I smiled and looked at her belly and how big it was. I don't think I saw that last night because I was clearly avoiding making eye contact with her, but I never felt that father connection. I just realized that half my friends didn't know I was about to be a father, I was always reminding my self that I was going to be a father.

"I think I made a good decision moving in, because I just realized I'll be a daddy in less than two weeks."

"I think you made a good decision too." Rafe said

"Oh My God!" Evelyn exclaimed "It's Kicking really hard"

"Let me feel it" Rafe said walking over to Evelyn side placing a hand on her belly.

"Wow, he's a tough one" Rafe said laughing

I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to feel my baby kick, but Evelyn's belly was Rafe's territory. I just sat there and watched them play house with my baby.

"Danny, you want to feel it?" Evelyn asked after a few mintutes

"Um"

"Come on Danny, you have to let it know you're here now." Rafe said

"Okay" I said getting up and moving to where they were. I bent down beside Evelyn's chair and placed m right hand softly on her swollen belly and immediately I felt my baby move. Having my hand on him or her felt so right. At that moment I couldn't wait till he or she came into the world. I had a picture in my head, the baby on my lap as we watched the sunset from the plane, just like I did with Evelyn.

After the baby stopped kicking I took my hands of Evelyn's belly feeling so overwhelmed.

"That was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced" I said to nobody in particular.

"I know the feeling" Evelyn said and I smiled

This was going to hard. Keeping my feeling for Evelyn on the down low when we shared a baby, But I promised Rafe and I intend on keeping that promise.

Evelyn's POV

Once Danny placed his hands on my Belly, the baby went crazy. I felt like it knew someone special was trying to feel it. It never felt this way when I or Rafe or any other person felt it, but I could understand why. Danny was special, the way his face lit up when the baby moved, it reminded me of the times we spent together. Usually I never thought about the weeks Danny and I were together because I felt like I had cheated on Rafe, but now that everything was fine between us all, I couldn't help but think of those days we spent together in each others arms. I stared into his brown eyes as he got up and said "That was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced"

"I know the feeling" I said still staring up at him.

"It's weird, you know, until now I didn't feel like I was having a baby. It just felt like Evelyn's having a bay and I'm the father" he said and I couldn't help, but laugh and I heard Rafe Laugh too and that's when I realized I had my eyes on Danny the whole time. I had completely forgotten that he was in the room.

"Danny I'm going to go get the sheets, so we can all go to bed. It is getting pretty late." Rafe said excusing himself.

"You know what I was thinking when I felt the baby?" Danny said

"What?"

"That evening I took you up to see the sunset. I pictured me doing the same thing with the baby."

"I have to say Danny, that is still till now the most beautiful experiences I have ever had. I'm sure the baby would love it too." I said and he smiled in a way I had never seen before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. Those of you reading True blood, it would be up by the end of this week, I'm sorry I'm taking so long with updating my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's one of my favorites, maybe even my favorite.**

**Enjoy**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Evelyn stayed in bed for most of the morning. Rafe had woken her up when he was getting ready for work, usually Rafe's movements around the room never bothered her, but now that she was pregnant every little noise woke her up, even Rafe's uneven snoring. As Evelyn laid there she began to think of life as a mother, she pictured her baby wearing the cutest little outfits it had received from her friends during the baby shower. She thought about Names for her baby depending on its sex. Tristan for a boy after her father and Katharine for a girl after her mother, but who Evelyn mostly thought about was Danny.

For the past week Danny had been living with her and Rafe and she had to admit, it was awkward. She could tell Danny had a longing to rub her belly and talk to the baby as often as Rafe did, but he always stayed away, and not only when Rafe was there, but when he was out. Danny changed his schedule, so he could help Evelyn out. While Rafe taught both their classes in the morning, Danny went out to do extra tutoring in the evening when Rafe was home. He also said it was time for the lovebirds to be alone for two hours without worrying about him.

Evelyn wanted to slap herself. She had been thinking about Danny so much in the past few days, she knew it wasn't good. She can't just want Danny over Rafe all of a sudden for no reason. Why was she attracted to him now? What about the time she had a chance to choose? "Evelyn put yourself together" she told herself as a knock came on her door.

"Yeah"

"Evelyn, I have your breakfast." Danny called out from behind the door.

"Come in" She said

"Good morning." He said with the smile that always made her baby kick or was it her stomach that jumped? But whatever it was Danny's smile did something to her.

"Good morning Danny" she said picturing him come over to give her a kiss, like there were some married couple. But instead he came over and put her tray in her lap.

"Scrambled eggs, my favorite" she said picking up her fork

"I try my best" he replied

"You spoil me, Danny walker"

"Between you and me, I think Rafe's the one doing the spoiling" Evelyn laughed

"I'll let you enjoy your breakfast" Danny said as he began to leave her room

"Danny wait." She called and he stopped and turned facing her. "I've been thinking about how I was going to tell you this, so here it goes." Danny waited anxiously.

"Danny, I'm having your baby, and you and I are going to be parents, we are going to raise this baby till it's an adult and I think it is in the baby's best interest that we, the parents are really close friends." She said as Danny took a sit beside her.

"I thought we were already friends" Danny said looking confused

"We are, but we are so weird around each other. Like now, you're barely looking at me. Danny, you and I are going to have to make decisions for this baby everyday of its life, till it's ready to make his and we can only do that successfully if we are really close friends."

"I guess you're right, I do feel a little uncomfortable around you. I don't know why, it's just weird, like you said, but I'm ready to change that for the baby." Danny stated flashing his smile again. Evelyn melted, but brought herself together again.

"Good, so what's been going on with your life?" she asked taking another bite of her eggs.

"Nothing much, really"

"Yeah, well, I was thinking about baby names this morning and I thought I should name the baby after my parents depending on its sex."

"That's fine with me." Danny said

"Silly, you haven't even heard the names yet. What if they were something weird, like koko and Duffy?"

"Those are people's names?" Danny asked looking horrified. Evelyn laughed

"My cousins" Danny's eyes widened "Oh" was all he said Evelyn couldn't stop laughing.

"Luckily my parents have sane names. Tristan or Katharine. What do you thing?"

"I like it, but can I give him his middle name?"

"Sure"

"Rafe" Danny said simply

"What if it's a girl?" Evelyn asked

"Rafey" Danny laughed when he saw Evelyn's reaction.

"Seriously?" she asked and he nodded. All she could do was hope he'd change his mind.

"I was on the deck this morning and I noticed you needed some work done." Danny said getting up.

"Yeah, Rafe already started, but you know how he is when he really doesn't want to do something." She said

"I'll do it. I'm really good with this stuff. I'll paint it up fix the steps. It's not much to be done."

"Can't wait till you're finished with it." Evelyn said smiling causing Danny to smile too.

A couple hours later Evelyn walked around cleaning up the house and decided to make a snack for Danny as he worked out the on the deck. When she was about to take his sandwich to him, she stopped outside the sliding doors watching him work shirtless. For the first time Evelyn noticed Danny's bullet wounds on his chest and abdomen. She never asked him about his experience, although she was always curious. When she did ask Rafe, he always gave his own side of the story, but she wanted to know what Danny was thinking at that time, she wanted to know if he was thinking about her, since they were together back then. Evelyn watched him carry a bunch of wood off the deck, she watched the beautiful sculpture he called his body, work on every part of the deck, just then she heard someone clear his throat. Rafe.

Rafe caught Evelyn watching Danny. It wasn't the first or the second time; he had caught her just staring at him. He didn't want to know what she was thinking. He knew better than to worry about Danny and Evelyn being together, Danny promised.

"I was about to give Danny a snack, he's been out there all day" Evelyn stated feeling guilty

"He's finishing the deck?" Rafe asked taking off his jacket

"Yeah, he got board" Evelyn placing the tray on the table."How was work?"

"Okay, I got terrible news though"

"Oh my gosh, you're not going back to war!" she yelled and was about to start crying

"Evelyn, calm down. I'm not going to war"

"Thank God" They both looked up to see Danny standing behind them.

"What's the terrible news then?" Evelyn asked as Danny put on his shirt and Rafe eyeing him cautiously

"I got word today that my mom's real sick. They don't think she's got long, so I have to go see her." Rafe said as Evelyn wrapped her arms around him.

"When do we leave?" Danny looked so worried. Rafe's mom had been like a mother to him during the time his mother passed and his dad was at war.

"I'm going alone dummy, who's going to look after Evelyn? We can't leave her here by herself and she can't travel at this stage of pregnancy." Rafe said sternly.

"But Rafe, your mom is just like a mother to me."

"I know Danny" his voice calmer this time "And I'm sure she'll want you to stay with Evelyn just in case she had her grandchild anytime soon."

"When do you leave?" Danny asked

"First thing tomorrow morning, I need you to take care of my class" Rafe said

"I will. I have to run somewhere, I'll be back soon" With that Danny left the house.

"Where is he going?" Rafe asked and Evelyn just shrugged

2 hours later Rafe and Evelyn were eating on the dinner table when Danny walked in.

"It's about time you got back… Sorry, we had to start without you, the baby was hungry." Rafe said

"It's fine; I grabbed a burger with Red and Gooz on my way back." Danny said sitting down too.

"Where did you go?" Rafe asked and Danny pulled out a blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it, revealing the most beautiful set of rhinestone dangly ear rings.

"Danny, it's beautiful" Evelyn exclaimed taking it from him "Who's it for?" she asked a tiny hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Rafe's mom. You see, when I was younger and I was living with Rafe, his mom had these very beautiful earrings Rafe's dad had got her when he went to Paris, but she lost them and she was so upset. I tried to help her find them, but it was a lost cause" Rafe nodded remembering the days he had to look for the earrings. "Anyways, I promised her that when I was older, I'll buy her similar earrings that were just as preaty, so here they are. I want you to give them to her when you get back home." He said to Rafe.

"Danny, my mom has probably forgotten about it, but thanks anyways for remembering." Rafe smiled at his best friend/brother. Danny was the purest person alive and he could not deny that. This is why they were still friends.

"I better go to bed and let you love birds have your night together." Danny said getting up "I'm exhausted and by the way, I'll get the paint for the deck tomorrow, I'm sure I'll finish it by dinner time." Danny said as he walked in to his room "Good night" he called back

"Good night "They both said as Rafe tried to get the picture of Danny working shirtless on the deck again out of his mind.

"Oh Rafe, I wish I had a chance to meet your mom" Evelyn said resting her head on Rafe shoulder as they sat in the living room.

"Me too"

"She sounds like a wonderful woman"

"She is and so are you" Rafe said pulling Evelyn's chin to level with his.

"I'm flattered, Rafe"

"I'm not trying to flatter you Ev, I mean it. You're the most incredible woman I have ever met." With that he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you Ev." He said when they came apart

"I love you too Rafe" she said as If trying to convince herself, but quickly stopped arguing with her mind when Rafe started kissing her again.

Soon they were on their bed kissing. They both wanted this, they hadn't been together in so long, but clearly Rafe knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted because of Danny's baby, which anger him and he kissed Evelyn even harder.

"Ouch" Evelyn cried

"I'm sorry" Rafe said under his breath as he went back to kissing her

"Oh my God" she cried

"Wow, Evelyn I'm not really doing much. You're giving me too much credit" Rafe said in a seducing voice

"Not you, the baby!" she screamed

"What baby? Oh the BABY!" he yelled and jumped of her "What do I do?"

"Get the freaking doctor!" she screamed through her teeth

"Right the doctor. Danny!"  
"Not Danny, the doctor" Evelyn cried in pain.

Rafe burst into Danny's room waking him up immediately

"GET THE BABY, THE DOCTOR IS COMING!"

"What?" Danny yelled grabbing Rafe's arms to calm down when he heard Evelyn's screeching cry.

"The Baby!" He yelled realizing what was going on. He quickly got out of bed and put on a jacket and ran into Evelyn's room

"Take deep breaths EV. I'll go get the Doctor" with that he was out of the house running to the doctor's quarter's bare foot in a jacket and pajama pants.

Rafe came back to Evelyn's side holding her hand.

"Its okay, the doctor would be here soon, just calm down babe"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You freaking did this to me! She yells crying in pain

"Actually sweat pea, Danny did this to you, not me."

After ten minutes the doctor and Danny were in the room.

"You are almost dilated fully, just another few minutes then we'll begin pushing" the doctor said

"See Evelyn, it's almost over" Danny said smiling and Evelyn a little felt better

"Over? it just begun. She's going to have to push it out" Rafe said and that made Evelyn hit him.

"It's time" the doctor said "Okay Evelyn I need you to push this baby out as hard as you can, okay" Evelyn nodded and both Danny and Rafe held both her hands.

After minutes of pushing the sound of a baby crying filled the room and tears filled the eyes of the proud parents, all three of them.

"Oh my gosh, He's perfect" Evelyn said as she held her son for the first time.

"Look at those eyes" Danny said smiling at his son

"He has your eyes Danny" Rafe said as if it was obvious.

"Really? I don't have eyes like that." Danny said

"Danny, you have very pretty eyes, I'm glad he got them." Evelyn said still staring at the baby.

"You guys thought of a name yet" Rafe asked ignoring what Evelyn had just said

"He's going to be called Tristan after my father" Evelyn said kissing the top of the sleeping child's head.

"And Rafe, after my best friend" Danny said and Rafe felt so guilty for feeling the anger he did earlier towards Danny.

"You shouldn't have" Rafe said

"Do you mind being his godfather too?" Danny asked

"No, I don't" Rafe said laughing "Now, give me my godson, the dads do have a right to hold the baby" Rafe said taking little Tristan from Evelyn.

"Thanks for coming before I left, I was really upset when I thought I was going to miss seeing you born" Rafe told Tristan " Okay, now, I want you to meet your daddy" he said handing Tristan to Danny.

"Hey, baby" Danny said taking the small child "Welcome to the world" with that little Tristan opened his big brown eyes and stared into the ones that resembled them.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**RSVP**


	7. Chapter 7

The new Parents stared at their child as he slept silently in his crib. Danny couldn't believe he had a child, a son, who he could teach all the tricks about flying planes. But he wasn't going to force him. If Tristan grew up not fascinated by being a pilot, Danny would be okay with that… but he wasn't going to take it if his son hated planes in general. That would break both his and Rafe's heart. On the other hand Evelyn imagined her son being a doctor. The very doctor that would come up with the medicine that would relieve the pain women feel while giving birth.

"We made a beautiful kid" Danny said and Evelyn nodded in agreement

"All thanks to you" she said smiling a half smile

"I have to disagree" Danny said "He's all you. His hair, nose-"

"He has your eyes" Evelyn said

"And that's it"

"He's just day old baby, Danny, you can't tell anything yet."

_True. Very true _

Just then there was a knock on the door, causing Danny and Evelyn to wonder who it was.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Danny asked

"No, all my friends have already seen the baby. Maybe it's Doolittle." She said and Danny ran to the door.

Opening the door, Danny expecting to see Doolittle was a bit shocked to see a pretty brunet with big brown eyes standing in the door way.

"Hi, I'm Nora Johnson." She said extending a hand "You must be Rafe… no, boyish looking…you're Danny" she laughed a little and so did Danny as he shook her hand, although he didn't know who this woman was… yet.

"I'm Evelyn's baby sister." She said recognizing his curiosity

"I thought you looked familiar. Danny walker" he said letting her in and helping her with her bags.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Danny. Evelyn has told me a lot about you and Rafe."

"I honestly didn't know Ev had any siblings." Danny said

"It's just us. Is she here? I came here as fast as I could, I wanted to be here when she had the baby" Nora said with a huge smile.

"About that-"Danny started, but was cut off my Evelyn

"Danny, who was that?" Evelyn asked walking into the living room.

"Nora"

"Hi, Eve" the two sisters hug tightly

"What are you doing here?" Evelyn asked as they pulled apart.

"I wanted to be here when you had the ba-"Nora looked at Evelyn's flat stomach "Where's the baby?"

"He's asleep. He came a little early" Evelyn said

"Oh my gosh! I always miss everything." Nora complained and Evelyn and Danny laughed

"Come see him" Evelyn said as the two went into Tristan's room.

Later that day Danny had gone flying, he couldn't go more than a few days without being up in the air.

Nora and Evelyn stayed home babysitting and catching up. The two had always written letters to one another, but they hadn't been in the same room in a few years now. Especially after the attack, Nora had been so upsets for a month until she got word from Evelyn saying she was okay.

"You needed to have seen people's reaction on the main land" Nora said concerning the Pearl Harbor attack. "People lined up immediately to sign up for war. Mom and Dad were going nuts, it was so bad"

"If you thought it was bad there what about here" Evelyn said smiling a little

"Did you lose anyone close, I mean how was it?" Nora asked

"The night before the attack was when Rafe got home and found out about me and Danny. I heard they had gotten into a fight at the bar and I hadn't heard from either of them the whole night. So when the raid started, I wasn't sure what to think, I didn't know where they were and I couldn't think straight, I just had to get to the hospital." Evelyn told the story as the horrible memories filled her thoughts

"There were men in pain everywhere. Some dying, some already dead… it was just too much, now I don't even know how I coped… But yeah, I lost Betty, a good friend of mine and just a bunch of people, you usually see every day, you know. Not exactly friends, but friendly neighbors." Evelyn closed her eyes as if to close the chapter.

"How did you guys settle this… you know, the triangle?" Nora asked

"I decided to stay with Rafe, but I just had Danny's child, so he has to stick around"

"How does Danny feel about it?"

"I don't know, he practically pushed me back to Rafe, but if you ask me, he just felt bad because Rafe is his everything, you know. Danny couldn't stand seeing him hurt" Evelyn said playing back memories of her and Danny together.

"What about you? How are you handling being in the same house with two of them?" Nora asked

"Today it's easier. Rafe left for Tennessee this morning and there is Tristan, so I've had my attention elsewhere, but before today, it was hard. Being in Rafe's arms when I want to be in Danny's or looking into Danny's eyes and thinking of Rafe's… Nora, it's been hard" she laughed a little

"Who do you love?" Nora asked "Don't think about how the other person feels, just think 'Who makes me happy'"

Evelyn was quiet for a minute. Who makes me happy? She thought. They both made her happy, she loved both of them, but she had to love one more, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I have to get back to you on that one because right now, I don't know" Evelyn said as Danny walked into the house

"Hey, how was flying?" Evelyn asked

"Great. I can't wait to take Tristan up there" Danny said

"You're allowed to take people up with you?" Nora asked excited

"No, not really, it's just something I did with Evelyn and I think Tristan would love it" Danny said looking at Evelyn as he remembered every detail of what they did that night

"Danny took me up to watch the sunset and it was so beautiful." Evelyn said staring right back

"That is so sweet. I wish I could do that" Nora said "The best thing Bill took me to see was him gambling all our date money away"

"I could take you up tomorrow if you want" Danny Offered

"No way. Seriously?"

"Sure"

Nora looked at Evelyn for her consent. Although she was not happy with the idea she couldn't say no.

****

**R.S.V.P**

**Please feel free to leave ideas for future chapters…I'd really appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nora had never seen anything as beautiful as the after sun light of the sun shining through he clouds as the moon rose on the other side. Nothing felt more complete than seeing the beaches on the ground and the trees and the ocean. It was the perfect picture, the perfect painting.

As soon as Danny landed the plane. Nora thanked Danny several times and it was really starting to make him uncomfortable.

"I felt like I was not just looking at the painting, but like I was in the painting. Thank you so much, Danny" Nora said as they began heading home.

"For the hundredth time, you're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did. It was a life changing experience. Kinda makes me want to do something meaningful with my life." Nora said

"What do you do now?"

"I sing and act in plays. I have gotten a couple of good gigs, but never worked out. It was either the director or the producer who wanted to sleep with me." She sighed at her pathetic life style

"I'm sorry" Danny said

"My sister is very lucky she has you, you and Rafe. You two treat her so well, yet she can't make up her mind."

"She already has. She picked Rafe." Danny said "I'm just the baby daddy"

"That's not what she told me." Danny gave her a questioning look. "She said you basically pushed her into going with Rafe because you feel like you owe it to him."

"I didn't push her, I told her to pick who she truly loved and it was Rafe. And yes, I do owe him my life"

"That's not what I heard either. I heard you jumped in front of bullets to save his life, so I think he owes you."

"Nora, he loved her first. He left the guy he trusted the most with the woman he loves and when we think he's dead, we sleep together. He was hurt and yet, when she as my kid, he's happy for me, he tries to save me in Japan, he still had my back. I think I owe it to him to stay away from the woman he loves"

"The woman you love too. Who said love was a first come first served thing ?" Nora stopped and stared at Danny this time.

"Evelyn loves you and you have to let her know its okay to love you. You three, need to be a family. I'm sure Rafe would understand.

"Nora, I gave Rafe my word. I love Evelyn, but I'm okay with keeping the distance and moving on when the time is right."

That night dinner was awkwardly silent and Evelyn was getting very uncomfortable with it. She didn't want to know what happened after they went flying because the way they were both avoiding each other's eyes and her's was really starting to bug her.

"What's up with you two?" She finally asked breaking the tension

"Nothing just exhausted. How was Tristan Today?" Danny asked

"He was fine."

"Did Rafe call?"

"Yeah, he said the whole family is there, they feel her going every day, but there all there for her." She replied

"I wish i was there" Danny said feeling badly

"It's okay, I'm sure she loved the gift you sent" Evelyn said comforting him. Tristan then began crying, signaling he was ready for his dinner.

"I got him" Danny said as Evelyn tried to get up." You should take a break"

Once Danny left. Evelyn turned her suspicious look on her sister.

"What? Oh, come on, I didn't do anything with him. I just told him the truth about you two."

"Why? Do you know how long it took Danny to stop acting weird around me, now you are pulling the switch back on" Evelyn said very upset at her sister. "I told you I'm with rafe"

"I know, but you ought to be with Danny"

"Why?" Evelyn exclaimed, now frustrated

"Because he loves you"

"And so does Rafe. And I love both of them, but right now I'm with Rafe."

"And later?"

What?

"Are you going to marry rafe if he asked you to?" There was no reply. "Are you?"

"Maybe" Evelyn finally said

"Then you would make a very serious mistake"

"I don't need you judging me Nora, you haven't even met Rafe yet, how do you know he's not right for me?"

"If he truly loved you, he'd let you be with the one, you truly loved. And that's exactly what Danny tried to do."

Nora left Evelyn to think about what she just said and after a few minutes of sitting alone. Evelyn walked into Tristan's room and found Danny just about to lay the now sleeping baby in its crib.

"Hey, you should have seen him gobble all that milk down. It was so cute. He almost reminded me of Rafe at thanksgiving." They both smiled at the remark, but Evelyn had a different expression on her face, like she was out to get something or in this case, someone. Danny backed away a little bit and watched as Evelyn walked past him and into his room, motioning for him to follow. Danny walked in not knowing what to expect. He saw Evelyn sitting on his bed with a serious expression on her face and it nearly scared him because it resembled the one she had on the day of the attacks.

"What's wrong" he asked

"I need you to tell me the truth and nothing but the truth and swear on our sons life, the answers to the questions I want to ask"

"Okay. Evelyn, but you're scaring me"

"I'm sorry." She smiles weakly

"Danny, I want to know, why did you fall in love with me and when"

"Why? Has Nora gotten to you?"

"Danny answer the question"

Danny looked at her and saw she was serious so he went ahead and sat down beside her on the bed

"It was the day I went back to give you your hanky. I don't know why I did, I just did"

"For me, it was the day you took me up to see the sun set. Everything about that day made me fall for you"

"Why are we talking about this?" Danny asked

"Danny, every time you look at me, my heart melts. When I hear your voice, I tremble. My palms get sweaty when we are close and I just…"

"You just what?"

"I want to be with you Danny"

"What about Rafe? You love him too right?"

"I just realized I love Rafe like a friend or a brother. I don't want to lose him, but I can't lose you. I can go without Rafe's kisses, but I'm dry without yours. When Rafe says I love you, it sounds rehearsed, but when I remember you saying it, my heart stops."

"Evelyn-"  
"Danny, do you love me?"

"Evelyn, I promised Rafe"

"I am not a toy, I choose who I want to be with. You can't force me to be with him again, now answer me. Do you love me, Danny?"

Danny stared at those big brown eyes, her face; the woman he loved. Of course he loved her, but he wouldn't say it. Not when rafe was not around again.

"I'm sorry Evelyn, but I wouldn't do this again. Every time Rafe leaves is not a chance for us to be together. Love each other or not, we are his family, the people he trusts, we can't hurt him twice. Now, if you feel this way about him, let him come home first, then talk to him about it. Do I love you? Of course, but there's nothing we can do right now. We can't hurt him anymore."

Evelyn nodded as tears came down her eyes. She didn't want to hurt Rafe, but she was done lying to herself. Danny was her choice; but he was also Rafes best friend and a good one too.

"Can I just stay here tonight? Wrapped in your arms. We don't have to do anything; I just need you to hold me."

"I can do that" Danny said as Evelyn lay down, tears still coming out her eyes and he lay behind her and put his arms around her to comfort her.


	9. Authors note

Hey, I'm very sorry for the delay. I just wanted you all to know I'm not giving up on this story, I just need some time to figure out where it's going from here. Chapters would be up once I have a plan going.

Thanks for your patience.

Mentos93


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your patience**

Chapter 9

Evelyn didn't know what to think, for the past three weeks things had been weird between her and Danny. They barely talked about anything but Tristan, when they were alone Danny would want to invite people over or claim he had work to be done. Today Rafe was coming back and Danny was going to get him at the train station, all morning Nora and Evelyn have been rehashing how Evelyn was going to break up with Rafe.

"Now, I know I told you to be with Danny, but are you sure you're not moving too fast" Nora said as a nervous Evelyn paced around the living room

"Nora, I swear if you don't keep your mouth shut I would hurt you the next time you speak" she threatened

"Golly, you better calm down before the veins in your head pop"

"Shut up Nora" Evelyn yelled waking up the baby. "See what you made me do" She grumbled as she walked into the nursery

"He'll be a good distraction" Nora called back as she saw Danny's car pull up.

She went to the open the door and gladly went to introduce herself to Rafe

"Hey I'm Nora, Evelyn's sister. I'm really sorry about your mother"

Rafe smiled as he looked upon the beauty that resembled his Evelyn

"Rafe McCawley, Evelyn's…boyfriend" He said the last word when he saw Danny already went into the house. Rafe knew Danny was okay with him and Evelyn, he just never mentioned their togetherness around him; he knew he still loved her.

"I know, she's told me a lot about you. Who is this?" She questioned about the beautiful blond that just stepped out of the backseat.

"Nora, this is my sister Amanda"

"Nice to meet you, I'm his girlfriend's sister" Nora said

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Amanda said as they shook hands. Just then Evelyn came out of the house, Danny following close behind holding Tristan

"EV" Rafe called as he went up to hug and kiss her. He had missed her so much the last few weeks he almost forgot what she looked like without the baby bump.

"You look great" He said. Evelyn giggled

"How was everything back home?" She asked

"Good, but I couldn't stop thinking about you" He said holding her waist pulling her in for another kiss

"Oh Danny is that your baby" Amanda said going over to look at the adorable child. Evelyn hadn't even recognized her presence. She was surprised to see how comfortable Danny looked around her and he even handed her their child. 'Who was she' she thought 'Danny's never comfortable with new people'

"Who's that?" she asked Rafe

"Oh, that's my little sister, Amanda. She's studying to be a nurse as well, so I thought it would be good to bring her out here with me. Plus, she and Danny had a little thing for each other in the past, but we left Tennessee before they really started a relationship. "He said smiling at the two and how they handled Tristan. Evelyn on the other hand looked scared

"So you brought her here hoping Danny would fall for her again?" Evelyn asked

"I mean, they always liked each other. Come on, Danny's been a good friend to me, I just thought he needed to find a girl he liked, you know, he needed something to be happy about."

"He is happy, he has us and he has Tristan. That's happiness enough" Evelyn said not able to hide her jealous tone enough

"Ev, are you jealous or something?" Rafe asked turning her around so they faced each other

"Of course not" She said laughing a little. "I was just concerned for him, what if it's not her intension to get back with Danny?"

Rafe smiled

"Trust me it's her intension." He said "Amanda, come over" He called his sister

"Hello, you must be Evelyn. I'm Amanda."

"Nice to meet you" Evelyn said giving her a fake warm smile

"You too, Rafe couldn't stop talking about you the whole time. Oh and I just want to say your baby is the most adorable thing ever"

"Thank you, he gets it from his dad" Evelyn said

"He certainly does" Amanda said

"How about we go in" Rafe said to Evelyn "I have a lot to tell you." As the two strolled in, Nora came up to Amanda helping her with the last of her things

"I see you and Danny have something going on" Nora said

"Ever since I was ten, I was in love with Danny Walker. When Rafe came home and told us he was a dad, I nearly choked on my dinner."

"I bet you're relieved he's not with Evelyn" Nora said wanting to know Amanda's intension

"Very; although I have a feeling she doesn't like me much"

"Amanda you have the hots for the father of her child. Don't you think she'll be a little clingy" Nora said as they walked into the house.

Late that night everyone was asleep, but Evelyn who couldn't sleep. Spending the night with Rafe wasn't bad, but she didn't want to be with Rafe, she loved him, but she didn't want him. Just then she made the decision to go check on Tristan, hoping when she opened the door, he'll wake and his cries would wake Danny. Her plan worked well.

"Evelyn, you can go back to sleep, I'll take him" Danny offered with sleepy eyes

"No, I got him." Rocking him gently the little boy had gone back to sleep. She lay him down in his crib as Danny kissed his head goodnight.

"Danny" Evelyn whispered as Danny headed back to his room

"Yeah"

"About the thing I talked to you about the other night. When do you think I should tell him" Evelyn asked

"Ev, I don't know, Rafe's just lost his mom and I don't want you hurting him" he replied

"Danny, don't you want to be with me" She asked moving closer to him, putting him under the spell of her deep brown eyes

"I do" He said quietly

"So let's be together" She said as she closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss

Before it went too far, Danny pulled away.

"Evelyn, I can't do this, not again." He said walking towards his room

"Is it because of Amanda" Danny stopped in his tracks "Rafe said he brought her here to distract you from me"

"Maybe that's what I need" He said "Good night Evelyn"

Evelyn sat down on the nearest chair feeling rejected. That kiss was better than anything she had experienced in a very long time. She closed her eyes and began to sob 'Why did I choose Rafe in the first place' she thought


	11. Chapter 10

Danny lay in his bed with tears in his eyes. He hadn't cried for so long, it hurt to cry. 'Why are you crying?' he asked himself. _You should be mad at her. She picked him, you gave her a choice and she picked him. You should be mad she's trying to come back to you now_. 'But I pushed her to him' he argued with himself. There was no doubt Danny loved Evelyn, he loved her more than anything else in the world, except Tristan. The thing is he loved Rafe too, and hurting Rafe was something he didn't want to think of again. The more Danny though about it, he began to think, maybe the attack on Pearl Harbor kind of saved their friendship. If the attack had not happened, He and Rafe would probably not be speaking to each other, but it did and they went to war and now, he's here crying over the woman that is lying in his best friend's arms. _You pushed her away Danny, there's no one to blame but yourself_.

"Snap out of it Walker" he said quietly to himself as he got up and walked to the bathroom to wash his face

"Okay Danny, you need change. You need to focus on other things. Forget about Evelyn." He said to his reflection in the mirror.

"But I can't because we share a kid" he said laughing quietly at his first thought

"There's Amanda." He said, but his feelings for Amanda had died long ago, he liked her like a sister or a real good friend, but not the way he used to.

"Forget it" He said giving up as he walked into Tristan's room. Sometimes when he had trouble sleeping, just focusing on his Childs breathing kept him calm and usually he forgot all this worries as he puts his entire mind on Tristan. Walking in as quiet as he could he made sure not wake him up. Quietly he walked to the rocking chair and sat down looking at the little angel he had helped create.

Tristan was very much like Evelyn, his hair, nose, the way he made his face expressions ; it was all her.

He's eyes were his though, now he could see it. Everyone said so before, but he refused to believe it.

Danny smiled as he saw Tristan's chest raise and fall. He didn't even realize when his eyes got tired and he fell asleep.

"Danny, Danny wake up, we are going to be late" Rafe said waking him

"Late for what?" Danny asked confused

"The meeting with Doolittle" Rafe said wondering how Danny could forget such an important thing

"Oh yeah" Danny got up quickly before realizing how bad his back hurt from sleeping on the chair

"Yeah sleeping on the chair would do that to you" Rafe said as he watched Danny stretch himself out

"I didn't mean to sleep in here" Danny said looking at his sleeping child.

"That's odd. Usually his up earlier" he said as he walked into his room to quickly get changed

"What do you thing about a triple date tonight?" Rafe asked walking in to Danny's room as he was putting his uniform on

"Triple date?"

"Yeah me and Ev, you and Amanda, and we could ask Red to come with Nora" He said smiling

"Sound nice, but Rafe I'm not into Amanda like that. I was eighteen then, come on give it a rest"

"She still very much likes you. You haven't even tried to fall into the pool of love again" Rafe said trying to convince him

Danny shook his head "And Red and Nora? Who made you match maker?" Danny asked a hint of laughter in his voice

"I'm just trying to get us to have fun. We haven't in a while" Rafe said matter of factly

"We need to fly brother" Danny said smiling as he put his hat on and was ready to go

"Desperately" Rafe said as he and Danny headed out of the house

"But you would go on the date right?" Rafe asked again

Danny was silent

"Please. Come on my mother just died" Rafe said

"Really" Danny said looking at him

"You owe me a fun filled night" Rafe said smiling

"Fine, but don't expect anything to happen" Danny gave in

"You're the man" Rafe said. He finally is going to get Danny out there again, even if things did not work with his sister, as long as they went out and Danny meet people, that was all he needed.

"Where's Rafe?" Nora asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"He and Danny had a meeting, so they left early" Evelyn said as she tried feeding Tristan

"So you are going to work today huh?" Nora said knowing she was the one to take care of Tristan the whole day

"Yes, and Amanda is coming too, so I need you to please take good care of him" Evelyn said knowing what her sister was capable of

"Honestly I don't know what you and Danny were thinking when you decided to leave him with me" Nora said as Evelyn gently placed Tristan in her arms as she began to feed him is Bottle

"You are his Aunt. You can handle it" Evelyn said trying to encourage her

"Whatever, just come back on time" Nora said

"Good Morning" Amanda said walking out of her room fully dressed for work

"Good you're ready, we should go" Evelyn said getting her bag

"OK" Amanda said walking over to Tristan

"Hey baby" she cooed "Hey Nora, wish me luck on my first day" Amanda

"You'll do great." Nora said as the pair left the house.

"You too are the best pilots I've ever gotten a chance to work with and I respect your decision" Doolittle said and the three of them stood up ending their meeting

"I hope you do sir, I just can't leave my son" Danny said

"I've gone twice. I think it's time I let go" Rafe said

"I wish you too luck in your different endeavors" Doolittle said as he shook the hands of both men

"Good luck on your mission, sir" They said in unison as they left his office

"For a second there I thought you were going to go" Rafe said as he and Danny walked into the airfield

"I was thinking about it" Danny said

"I'm glad you didn't say yes" Rafe said honestly

"If it wasn't for Tristan I probably would have" Danny said walking towards Red, Gooz and the other guys

Rafe stood there for a second and watched as Danny kept walking. He just didn't understand that guy anymore.


	12. Chapter 11

"Hey Red what do you think about going on a date with a girl that looks just like Rafe's girlfriend" Danny asked as the men gathered around a plane fixing and changing things that needed to be fixed.

"A girl that looks like Evelyn... Sure" He said

"Tonight, come to our house. We are all going out and we figured you and Nora might hit it off" Rafe said

"And what about I look like I could handle a date" Gooz asked wondering why he wasn't considered

"Sorry man, but I need you to baby sit tonight. You are great with Tristan" Danny said. Surprising as it may sound, Gooz was one of Tristan's favorite people.

"Fine, just because that's my man. I won't do it for any other kid" Gooz said honestly not caring too much about the date anymore

"Thanks man" Danny said "Hey I know a girl I could set you up with." He whispered to him, so Rafe won't hear.

"Is she pretty?"

"She's a nurse, fresh of the main land" Danny said and Gooz liked her already. There was just something about those nurses.

"Good Job Amanda, you're doing really well" Evelyn said as she supervised Amanda wrap a man's sprained ankle

"Thank you. Back home, this is what they started us off with" She said smiling at Evelyn

Evelyn knew she was supposed to like her, she was Rafe's sister, but everything in her body wanted to fight her. Evelyn couldn't handle the way she held Danny's hand the other night or the way she laughed at all the inside jokes that she herself was still trying to figure out. Point blank, she was jealous of Amanda McCawley.

"So how did you and Danny meet? Amanda asked as the two women were now organizing charts. It was funny how things were running so slow now, when ten months ago this hospital was too small for all the patients.

"I met him through Rafe." Evelyn said

"I know that, I meant when did you guys start to be involved?" she had a grin on her face that Evelyn didn't like, but she decided to tell her anyways, just not all the details

"A month after we thought Rafe died we saw each other at movie theater and we went out for coffee "

"That's it. Boom you're in love" Amanda said

"It just happened." Evelyn said "are you done with those" she asked pointing to the files pushed to the edge of the table

"Yeah" Amanda said

"When I was five, Rafe brought Danny home after school and I thought geez, Rafe's brought home one of his annoying friends again." She smiled "Usually he's friend would tease me for playing with my dolls, but not Danny. One time Rafe had gone out with Dad and Danny came over and I was on the porch playing as usual. I was expecting him to tease me and leave, but instead he walked towards me and started playing with me, until Rafe came home. Of course Rafe told him never to do it again or else he'd become a sissy and Danny naturally always doing what Rafe said, he didn't play with me and my dolls, but he never ignored me, he always said hi and he'd play hide and seek and all" Amanda said smiling at the memories

"When did you Fall for him?" Evelyn asked

"To be honest I liked him since I was five, but I didn't realize what those feelings were until I was ten. For five years I said nothing though, I just got shy around him. And when I was fifteen we went to our school dance and Rafe was with his girlfriend and Danny had taken another senior, but they broke up that night and he was pretty upset. We talked for a while and out of nowhere he kissed me." She smiled

"You were together after that" Evelyn didn't like hearing this but she felt she had to

"Nope, Rafe couldn't let it happen. He didn't want his friends dating his baby sister. But we had our moments over the years until he and Rafe left" Amanda looked at Evelyn

"I know you still have feelings for him" Amanda said

"What makes you say that?"

"Because it's hard not to have feelings for Danny walker, once you fall in love with him, it's no easy task falling out of. Trust me I've tried"

Evelyn didn't say anything

"Just remember my brother really loves you Evelyn. He's a good man too."

"I know that Amanda. Why do you think I'm with him" Evelyn excused herself as she needed time alone.

Rafe stared at the little box he had become so used to. He's gotten Evelyn this ring while he was in England and at one point he thought he would never give it to her because she was with Danny, now she was with him and still he could not give it to her.

"I always thought you'd give her that ring months ago" Red said walking into the bathroom of the restaurant they were in.

"I know, I just can't do it" Rafe said finally putting it away

"Haven't found the perfect time?" Red asked

"No, there have been a few times I could have, but I just can't"

"Is it because of Danny?"

"Him and other things" Rafe said feeling sour

"Hey they sent me in here to find you, come on" Red put a hand on his shoulder "The right time would come"

Back on the Table, no one was having the best date. Evelyn hated seeing Amanda and Danny sit across from her, Danny hated Amanda holding his arm as Evelyn stared him down, Nora wasn't so thrilled about Red and Rafe was just off.

"He doesn't like that" Evelyn said to Amanda who was playing with Danny's hair

"Who said?" Amada asked looking at Danny "You don't care do you?"

"It's a little annoying" Danny said trying not to make her feel bad, but it did annoy him when people played with his hair

Amanda stopped and sat looking at Evelyn who had turned her attention to Rafe.

"So what was the meeting with Doolittle about?" She asked

"He asked us if we wanted to go on a mission." Rafe said

"And you said no" She said a little nervous

"Yeah, but Danny here wanted to go"

"Danny?" Evelyn said looking shocked

"I said no. I only said if it wasn't for Tristan I would have gone. Geez Rafe" Danny didn't know what it was ,But Rafe had been getting on his nerves lately, heck everyone had been getting on his nerves lately.

"It's good you two said no" Nora said trying to cut the tension between the two

"Who wants to go walk on the beach?" Red offered and they all agreed. Maybe that's what they needed a good walk.

"I still can't believe you we left Tristan with Gooz" Evelyn said as they all laughed.

"He can handle him" Danny said.

Evelyn, Danny, Nora and Red walked ahead as Rafe and Amanda followed behind

"I know. It's just weird because it's Gooz" She said

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked Rafe

"Yeah, I'm just thinking"

"About Evelyn"  
he shrugged

"Sorry I brought you here. I thought Danny would loosen up to you, but I don't know, he's changed I guess. I can't tell what he's going to do or not"

"Rafe you have to understand Danny is a man now. He's been a man for a long time and you can't just do things for him anymore. I think it's time you stop expecting him to follow your lead" She said

"I think you are right"

Later that night everyone was in bed as Rafe sat in the living room looking at the small velvet box again

"Can't sleep" Nora said coming out of her room

"No. you?"

"Water" She smiled as she poured herself a glass

"Thanks for introducing me to Red, he's a nice guy, but-"

"Not your type" Rafe finished

"Yeah" she smiled as she sat next to him "Is that for Evelyn?" She asked taking the box from him and opening it. "Wow, it's beautiful. When do you plan to ask her?"

"I was thinking maybe never" Rafe said sadly

"What's wrong"

"I died. That's what's wrong. I died and she buried her feelings for me with me. she still cares for me I know that, but she opened her heart to Danny, she had his baby, she clearly loves him and I'm the fool who's in the way" Rafe said bitterly and Nora just listened

"You are her sister; tell me, does she love me?"

"She does, Rafe but-"  
"She loves a Danny more."

"You have to talk to her"  
"I know. I'm not mad, really. I just have been so selfish lately. It wasn't their fault, you know. I left and they thought I died, I came back I was angry and then she told me she was having his baby. I thought I could live with it. And then Danny saves my life almost getting himself killed and everyday he was recovering he felt guilty because I was by his side. When we got home, he basically made Evelyn feel guilty too and he pushed her back to me." He smiled bitterly "She's with me because they both feel guilty"

"Rafe you have to know it's more than that" Nora said

"I know they both love me, but I've been selfish….. I have to let her go." He said quietly as tears came to his eyes. Nora placed her hand on his to let him know it would be okay.


	13. Chapter 12

"Who's the cutest baby in the world" Evelyn said to Tristan as she changed his cloths

"He's only cut because of his mother" Danny said walking in

"I don't think your daddy has looked in the mirror lately" Evelyn told Tristan and Danny smiled

"Ev, I just wanted to apologize for the way I talked to you the other night. I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry I came on too strong." She smiled weakly

"You have to know I do love you, I do… I just-"

"I understand. You think I love Rafe more, you always did. You were worried I loved him more than I did you"

"Well, you were with him first" Danny said

"I know. And I do love rafe, but I love you Danny. I can't say I love you more and I love him less. I just love you a different way " she smiled as Danny ran his fingers down her cheeks

"I've been thinking of moving out. Getting out there, I don't want to leave Tristan I just feel I need to leave." He said as he watched tears come to her eyes

"Danny please don't" She begged

"I don't know what else to think, but staying here is suffocating"

Evelyn picked Tristan up as tears began to fall down her eyes

"Where do you plan to go"

"I don't know, I was just thinking about it" He said wiping the tears on her cheek.

In the frame of the door Rafe watched them together. They were a family on their own, the three of them. He felt a smile come on his face as he watched them. Noticing the way Evelyn looked at Danny was different and Danny, well he had never seen him like this with anyone before. Rafe knew it was time he let her go. He didn't feel anger towards them, he wasn't sad; he was happy for them and that true genuine happy feeling was what he wanted to feel all along.

"Evelyn can I talk to you" He interrupting their moment

"Sure" She said as she handed Tristan to Danny

"We were just talking." She said. She felt she had to explain why they were standing so close together

"I know." He smiled

"Evelyn, I love you, you know that right" He said

"I know"

"And I love Danny too and I want you to be happy"

"Rafe what are you getting at?" She asked nervously

"I know you love Danny, and I can see you are happier with him, so I just wanted to tell you should be together"

"Rafe-"  
"Don't worry about me. I'm fine, and I'm truly happy for you two."

"Really?" She asked

"Really, the three of you are a family and you should be together"

"Your family too, rafe"

"I know that." He smiled "come here" he said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead

"Go get him" He said as Evelyn smiled

"I kind of need your help" She said

Danny was standing on the deck carrying Tristan and enjoying the sunlight when Evelyn came up to him

"Hey"

"Hi" He greeted "It's nice out today isn't it"

"It is"

She said as she stood in front of him

"I love you Danny"

"Evelyn-"

Before he could finish, Evelyn had closed the gap between them with a kiss.

"Evelyn, you can't do that Rafe-"

"Rafe doesn't care" Rafe said walking in

"What?"

"Danny, you love the woman, then be with her. I'm happy for you too.. Really, I'm not mad or anything and please don't feel guilty for being with her. There has been too much guilt and it's killing me, so don't move away, don't try to be tough ,just grab her and kiss her like I know you want to" Rafe said smiling genuinely and Danny knew he meant it

"Thank you Rafe"

"No, I should be the one thanking you" He said "Hey give me the kid" Rafe said taking Tristan

"Let's give mommy and daddy some space" He said as he took the little boy inside

"So, what were you saying about the day" Evelyn said as she put her arms around Danny's neck

"I was saying it's a nice day and now it just got better" he said leaning down to kiss her.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Tennessee five years later…

Danny got back home at seven as usual; it had been a long day working on the farm.

"Daddy" Tristan and his little sister Sarah yelled as they ran to greet him

"There's my princess" Danny said picking up his three years old "How's it going little man" He said kissing Tristan on the head

"Hey Honey" a Pregnant Evelyn said coming over to give him a kiss

"I missed you today" Danny said

"I missed you more" She said giving him another kiss

"Okay guys break it up" Yelled Rafe walking in through the door Danny left open

"Uncle Rafe" The kids yelled running up to him as he gave them a hug

"Where's John" Tristan asked looking for his favorite cousin, as John came in with a pregnant Nora

"Hey Rafe" Evelyn greeted as he kissed her on the cheek

'Hey Evelyn, how's my little Nephew doing" He asked

"He's good"

"Hey Nora" Danny greeted as they went in to settle for Dinner.

"I was thinking we should go to pearl for Christmas this year. Spend some time with Gooz and Amanda" Rafe suggested

"That's a great idea" Evelyn said

"Yeah it's been a while. I'm sure the kids would like to go back and visit" Danny said

"I've never been there before" Sarah said excited

"I have. It's fun"

"Tristan, I really doubt you remember living in pearl" Danny said smiling

"Dad I have a good memory" Everyone laughed at the five year old

This was how things were now. Danny and Rafe worked on their farm together, things were going great for them as always. They'd come and have dinner in either Rafe's or Danny's house, as they lived right next to each other. Tristan was really close to John, who was a year younger than him. Sarah hopes her mom or her aunt has a girl so she'll have a girl to play with , but whatever happened she didn't mind that much, she wasn't much of a girly girl has she loved planes as much as her brother and cousin. Very often Danny and Rafe would go flying, taking the kids with them as much as possible because there was nothing they enjoyed more.


End file.
